


Fireworks - Year of the Rat 2020

by FictionWriterD



Category: Original Work
Genre: China, Chinese Character, Chinese Language, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Chinese New Year, Gen, Martial Arts, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: The martial arts twins Leixia and Xian are wanting to go and enjoy the Lunar New Year in Chinatown but responsibilities keep them from enjoying it to the fullest, but that's only the beginning of their issues. /// One-shot to celebrate the Lunar New Year
Kudos: 1





	Fireworks - Year of the Rat 2020

The White Tiger was bustling with activity. Rightfully so with the celebrations of the Chinese New Year, and with the increased amount of action that meant extra work for the staff of three.  
Leixia was working endlessly to take orders from everyone she could, and not once was she overwhelmed by it all. Taking in the orders with careful memorization and clear thinking was the key, something she also applied to her training with her grandfather. The old man watched her from time to time, and occasionally he would show his approval with a nod to his granddaughter.  
But like any scale where there was a high there was a low. Xian was struggling to maintain dishes in the back room, and yet he tried to maintain good order without having to ask his grandpa or sister for help. It was not out of pride that he refused help but self-preservation. 'The second I ask for help sis will be on me about neglecting my training again,' the young man said before shoving a tray of dirty dishes into the washer.  
Speaking of his sister Xian noticed her approach the counter with some discarded menus in her hands. "Closing time is in a few hours, if you want to take a break you're free to do so."  
Sweat poured down Xian's forehead and the red and black uniform of the White Tiger restaurant stuck to his skin more from the steam generated by the washing machine than his own physical exertion. "You take your break yet?"  
His sitter wasn’t in the best way either. Always the proud one of the twins she tried to hide her exhaustion but her brother could see she was on her last legs. She had a wad of paper sticking out of the pocket of her black skirt. "I'm trying to get the orders all collected before I do."  
"Sis, you need to rest. You won’t do anyone any good if you don't take a breather." Xian was normally the one who was careless when it concerned his energy, but when given a duty his sister was just as determined to see her job through.  
"Gǎnxiè nín de guānzhù. I know my limits brother." A strand of her raven hair came over her face and Leixia pulled it back behind her ear. When the shift began she had her hair up in a loosely tied bun but with all the running she had done it came undone and now her hair free flowed down her back.  
Shaking his head Xian took another stack of trays and pushed them aside. He'd clean them in a moment. Now Leixia began to sort out her paper to make she was all caught up in the orders. She continued to work on it when she turned around and nearly walked into her grandfather. Luckily she noticed before it was too late.  
"Grandfather!"  
The old man smiled lightly at his grandchildren. Though north of sixty he looked in his forties with short dark hair with only a touch of gray in it and a mustache that was similar. "You two have been doing great work. Go have a break."  
Leixia remained in place, "But the orders--"  
The old man shook his head, "I'll have another of the employees handle them. Go outside for a few minutes and catch your breath."  
"Sounds good to me, thanks grandpa!" Xian took off the apron he wore and tossed it to the one who was going to take over for him and ran as fast as he could to the back door.  
Though she remained in place like she was going to protest Leixia's opposition melted when she finally felt the pain in her legs. She gave in. "We'll be back soon. Thank you grandfather."

Xian sat on the picnic table in the area outside the White Tiger. A recreational area for those who wished to eat outside, unlike the inside of the restaurant this area was quiet with few people residing in it. The time was only five in the afternoon but it felt much later to him. The weather was cool at just about 55 degrees, normal for this time of year, but maybe it was because of the fact that it was dark out and it was soon time to close for the night. The White Tiger would be doing the same in the next few hours. Still, all through Chinatown the noises of people celebrating and having a good time could be heard everywhere you went. Having a good time meant nothing to Xian, who was ball and chained to his job at the White Tiger and thus unable to go have fun.  
Resting his head on his hands on the table Xian didn’t hear his sister approach.   
"It's quite a storm in there, isn't it?" She sat down at the table opposite her brother. "How are you holding up?"  
"Tired...and slightly bored..." was his reply, muffled by the table.   
Though she agreed, Leixia did like the silver lining the boredom brought with it. "But at least we don’t have the nuisance of the local gangs to worry about for now."  
Chinatown had become a hotbed of activity for the local gangs as of late, and being a true Chinese establishment meant the White Tiger had become a target for trouble in turf wars. Had it not been for a certain duo fighting back, the restaurant would have become a haven for gangsters and its reputation as a respectable business would have been ruined.  
Xian agreed and raised his head up. His body had cooled down in the last couple minutes so now his short dark hair just stuck to his skin. "Ever since the Khans left the neighborhood it’s been rather quiet around here."  
The Khans had been a small but dangerous gang the frequented the White Tiger until less than a month ago. They had been strong and feared, but when they had gone after the White Tiger it turned out to be the biggest mistake they had ever made. The two siblings saw to that, and then the Khans had been driven out of Chinatown.  
"Thank goodness that the remaining gangs have the decency to have a truce while the New Year festivals are going on..." said Leixia before tying her hair in a long tail.  
"Think grandpa will let us go and enjoy the festival? I mean, it's our first one since coming to America," Xian said, secretly hoping against hope.  
"I wouldn’t count on it. We're too busy and understaffed," said Leixia. She didn’t mean to pop her brother's bubble but she had to let him know the chances were next to none.  
Not that she wouldn’t mind going out and enjoying herself. Having gone to the festivals when she and her brother had lived in Hong Kong, she had enjoyed going to them, even though she had no one but Xian to hang out with each experience had been worth it. From what she had seen since being in this city, the festivals were celebrated in a similar manner if just smaller in scale.  
Again Xian slammed his head on the table. He didn’t care if he got a bruise on his head after that; in fact he might have looked forward to it, just to say he got something out of the New Year.  
"...Wǒ xiǎng wán dé kāixīn...” he whined.  
His sister gently patted the back of his head, "By the way, it's time to get back to work."  
With that little fact, Xian lost all hope for a night to remember.  
Yet even as the two dragged their feet to get back to the restaurant they noticed something unusual as soon as they came back.  
"Hey sis...where'd everyone go?"  
Leixia was as confused as her sibling. Where there was once a diner full of people was now completely empty, though coats and bags as well as meals remained where they had been placed. It was like everyone just vanished.  
"The fireworks are about to start, so everyone left to see them," said their grandfather. He came from the kitchen, where the cook was nowhere to be found. He had left as well. "I decided to close the place early, because of it."  
Xian's eyes lit up like fireworks while his sister was still unsure.  
"Grandfather, you sure you can do that? Even for the festival, the restaurant--"  
The old man raised his hand to silence her, "You two have worked hard enough for the day and I do not want you to remain here for the fireworks. Go enjoy them."  
That last sentence was enough for Xian who tossed his black apron on a chair. "Good enough for me, I’m outta here!" He took off running upstairs to change his clothes. From the top of the stairs he shouted his gratitude, "Thanks Grandpa!"  
Leixia shook her head at her brother's impulsiveness but she could not hide her excitement for going to go see the fireworks at least. The night wouldn’t be a total loss in that regard.  
Being the proud and grateful child she was Leixia nodded to her grandfather before she too took off running up the stairs to change.  
The twins took their time in changing. Though they were in America the rules for the Lunar New Year festivals were the same. Wearing red was part of the deal. For Xian it was a red long sleeved shirt with a dragon on the front. He knew that it was not the right animal it was all he had on hand. He also wore gold rings on his right hand and a gold necklace around his neck, which was a good combination for him. He had only washed his hair some. He was a bit in a hurry, which was his justification.   
Things were different for Leixia. She tended to go all out when it came to parties and festivals.  
Xian went and pounded on the bathroom door, "Hey sis, you better hurry if we’re going to see the fireworks."  
Though he couldn’t know what was going on the other side of the door, he knew by the silence that followed was because his sister was concentrating on the most important part of her preparation: her hair. She normally had it in a long tail, but for the festival she wanted to go with it in a classical bun and braid combination, similar to the styles of the Golden Age. As for her attire she didn’t get lazy like her brother. She wore a long sleeved cheongsam dress adorned with black and white pandas along the hemline with a short skirt. Though it was cool outside she didn't wear pants and instead kept herself fashionable with black stockings. She looked like someone who took pride in her heritage, which was in fact true.  
"Ó, bì zuǐ, wǒ xīwàng zhè shì zhèngquè de (Oh shut up, I want this to be just right.)," she replied.  
"For the love of--sis, it's not like we're going anywhere. We're just going to the roof to watch the fireworks."  
She ignored him. She wanted to look her best regardless of whether they did anything else.  
"Besides it’s not like you're going to find a boyfriend in this kind of thing--" Xian's sarcastic remark was cut off but his sister opening the bathroom door and proceeding to smack him in the forehead. "OW!"  
"Báichī (idiot)," was her reply and she proceeded to go towards the stairs leading to the roof. Xian followed close behind while nursing the fresh red mark that was in the center of his forehead.  
The store was only a story high but offered a great view of Chinatown and the festival itself. People were packed in the streets below and the decoration was extravagant, with red spherical lanterns everywhere giving the streets an orange red glow. Chinatown was always a lively place but it was more so during the time of the festivals.  
The twins went and sat on the edge of the roof and no sooner had they done so that they were joined by their grandfather. He was dressed in a red and gold hanfu, a traditional Chinese robe.  
Xian smiled at his grandfather, "You lookin' sharp Gramps."  
"You look very good, grandfather," said Leixia, being honest while thinking he looked almost normal in the hanfu.  
He bowed to his grandchildren before he went and sat on the edge of the roof as well. "This is the first festival for you both since coming to this country but I am sure that, even with the responsibilities you have put upon yourselves to start anew, you will do just fine...albeit with some difficulties."  
That 'difficulties' he spoke of was no doubt the Storm and the mighty responsibilities wielding those weapons brought with it. Someday they would have to do something about them, but right now they had nothing else to go on with them. Both Leixia and Xian knew it.  
A loud boom from above as well as multiple whistles in the sky brought them all out of their thoughts and looked up to see the red and yellow fireworks exploding into the night sky. The crowd down below either cheered or watched in pure awe.  
The year of the Rat had begun, but for Leixia and Xian, they had a feeling that it was going to be more complicated than they could possibly imagine.


End file.
